Fish in the Sea
by Warfang
Summary: I keep reading all these Pirate!England stories, and decided to do one of my own with a twist. Don't worry, Priate!England shows up eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Author Warfang

I do not own Hetalia.

Okay, this is because of all of the Pirate! England stories and I wanted to put out a teaser. More to come if you all like this. Also, I just may scrap this teaser and turn the entire thing into an AU instead. Depends on the reviews I get.

On with the story!

Alfred rolled onto his back, gazing up at the night sky.

He had been on the island for two months, and had yet to determine when he was. That was the last time he went snooping around England's study. Hopefully they would notice he was missing before WWIII broke out or something.

Sighing, Alfred surged to his feet. The shelter he had built on the beach was actually quite a ways inland from the sediment washed on shore. The structure was small, but had two levels and easy escape routes, harder to get in than out.

The island was perhaps two miles long by three wide, and a lagoon had formed with the rocky base keeping predators out. For that, Alfred was grateful.

He never would have learned to swim with a tail otherwise.

Oh yes, part of the reason Alfred wanted to be found soon was because every time he walked into the salt water, he formed a blue with white highlights tail about the time he had waded into waist deep water.

Being a merman made things easier, but it was also making his life complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Warfang

I do not own Hetalia.

Let's see what the merman!Alfred does to pass the day….until pirates land.

The sun rose over the island. Alfred had scratched a rough sun dial into the sand and planted a stick into the approximate center. The time he rose usually occurred around eight in the morning.

He walked to the lagoon, working out the kinks in his muscles and leisurely stretching. Once reaching the lagoon, he roughly washed the clothes and hung them to dry. Then he slipped into the tepid water.

Alfred swam the length of the lagoon for his morning exercise. Thank heaven that he could digest what little grew on the island; he still had trouble catching what fish were edible to him.

The circumstances under which he learned he possessed sonar ability had stunned him. He had forgotten that sharks could swim at night, but thankfully a shark would not attack the whales passing by, so he hitched a swim with them until the shark had vanished.

He had no 'magical' skills, just the ability to hold his breath for an insane amount of time (c'mon, he was a nation with two oceans bordering him. Of course he could hold his breath under water- he was a hero!) and dive until the ocean turned black.

He made certain to fasten a clasp for the pearl that had sent him to the island, and as far as he knew, also made him a merman. The pearl was now disguised and hung about his neck covered with dried hemp. Why the pearl had been inside an oyster big enough to eat him was beyond him. He knew that it was the same pearl when he had snooped in England's study- the taste of doing something once expressly forbidden had been too much. He had even stayed out of England's study for as long as he could after the Revolution.

Alfred glared at the sun as he climbed back onto land. Sure, the seasons never changed here, but he had a sneaking suspicion he had been gone for the better part of six months.

At least he hadn't disappeared like Rome had. Shivering, Alfred reached for his pants. Considering what they had been through, they were holding up very well. Then again, he had been saving his shirt for patching jobs, should that arise.

There weren't even animals that he could skin for new clothes on the island. Sighing, Alfred set off to do for the rest of the day what had become routine.

He cleared more of a garden area and checked what few plants he could grow. He explored the island and mapped more of the area, committing the map to his memory.

Sometimes, in the dead of night, Alfred would go tearing through the island at a dead run. He could safely reach several areas where he could disappear. Alfred decided that his paranoia really loved to pull nasty pranks on him, because he was certain islands weren't haunted by ghosts.

Dead pirates, as Arthur once told him, sure, but not ghosts.

Wait.

Dead pirates were ghosts.

Alfred decided that heading back to the beach for his swim in the ocean was a good choice right then. Sharks he could probably out swim if he had to. Ghosts? Not a chance.

Alfred turned around, closed his eyes, and began walking. He opened them when he felt sand under his feet. He stripped, left the clothes in the shade, and waded into the ocean.

He never saw the pirate ship cruising on the opposite side.

* * *

When Francis saw the island, he rejoiced. The last fight with England had cost him water and a handful of moral from his crew.

Hopefully, dry land on an uncharted island would appeal to his men, and they could find water.

Francis settled back into his cabin, waiting for landfall.

* * *

Alfred settled back into his clothes, before turning back to the hut. He scaled the outside of the hut, for there was no floor entrance, and entered through the window.

He curled up and lay on the half mat that covered the second story. He cast his thoughts back to the last time he had seen everyone.

Mathew and his bear Kumo-something, Francis and his lewd behavior, India and her cordial greetings, Ivan and his _evil_ face, that commie. Ludwig would still be eating sausages, and Italy would be trying to make pasta to go with the sausages, so he could eat with the German nation.

Japan would be quietly sipping tea, while China ended all of his sentences with 'aru'. Alfred cast his mind about to remember all the details of his friends. But for right now, after six months, that was all he could remember. Names, faces, and a quirk of each of them were all he could recall, and keep recalling so that he would never forget. Of course, when he did get back, they might freak out over his awesome memory skills.

Finally, bushy eyebrows and green eyes swam into his vision. Alfred began drifting off to sleep, imagining that Arthur was there, reading a bed time story that would keep the ghosts away.

Nope. Not working.

Alfred growled and rolled over. THWAM!

Falling two stories convinced Alfred to build a hammock the next day.

* * *

Around dawn the next day, Francis Bonnefoy and crew landed on the island. No signs of inhabitants were to be seen so the men set out to explore, bathe, fetch water, and be back by evening. Francis even promised that should they find suitable firewood, they could spend the night and set sail in the morning.

Alfred heard the ruckus the sailors were making long before they reached him. He shimmied up the tree near his hut, and then dropped down into a leafy bush that wasn't riddle with insects.

At least, not the kind that demanded he swim in the ocean to be rid of.

Alfred eavesdropped on the soldiers. Alfred may have refused to speak French but that never meant that he hadn't learned it. In fact, America could think in French and in basic Spanish, well enough to trade with his neighbors. He also spoke Cherokee, but that was just his heritage.

It had really helped against Japan in WWII.

He knew other languages, but wouldn't call himself fluent. The men were clearly speaking French. The French Bonnefoy used, not Mathew.

Drat.

Being found by a lecherous, clearly pirate aged Francis (Egads, this time could be from before he was born) was not part of Alfred's plans. He was hoping a mellower Francis would find him or better yet, the Arthur from his time.

Double Drat.

They wouldn't recognize him as a nation; all they would see was a merman…..

Wait. Hold that train of thought.

Arthur could see- or claimed to see, fairies. Maybe he could see mermen too. He wouldn't say no to a merman in trouble would he?

Smirking, Alfred settled in to wait for the pirates to leave. Then he would follow from a safe distance, and hopefully, God willing, he would find Arthur.

Of course, Alfred wasn't religious, but part of his founding was based on Christian values and driven by Christian beliefs. Hell, wasn't tolerance a Christian belief? Oh wait, that was William Penn who founded Philadelphia.

Alfred waited for the men to leave, then got up and sprinted silently through the jungle.

Four near calls later, Alfred spotted the ship.

She was beautiful. Alfred gaped at the carved wood. Somehow, the ship seems alive…..

Maybe because she was moving back out to sea?

Alfred realized that the ship was moving, and no one was on the ship. Praying that it would work, he started screaming.

"Thieves! Thieves and stowaways on the ship!" his voice rocketed over the island, and soon, Francis himself came out of the jungle.

Alfred dove behind some rocks, stashed his clothes, and swam out under the waves.

Francis saw someone dive under the waves before realizing that the anchor had somehow broken off and the ship was slowly but surely being swept out. Swearing, he ripped off his clothes and his shoes, stabbed his sword into the ground, fired his gun, and dove into the water after his beloved ship.

His men, hearing the gun, began scrambling from around the island to the ship.

Alfred circled Francis, keeping the other creatures from accidently swimming into the French man, who was calling the ship back to him.

Rather than laugh at how pathetic that was, Alfred prayed for the Lady of the ship to hear Francis and slow down enough for him to catch her.

The prayers worked. The ship actually began to turn, and soon the broadside (was the left port or stern?) facing the island. The ship slowed, the waves having to drag more of the body out as the waves crashed into the side as well. Francis secured a lower rung and began to haul himself up.

Alfred dove under him and swam under the ship to the other side. He doubted that he could do much, but maybe he could keep the ship from dashing itself on the coral reef nearby.

Once Francis was on board, he ran to check what exactly had happened to the anchor. Swearing, he realized that in their hurry, someone had forgotten to lock the anchor. The ship was going to move out to the end of her tether, the then snap free. Francis heard his men launching the landing boats and paddling in synchronize fury to their Lady.

Once on board, they used long punting poles and the locking mechanism to pull the anchor back in. They were making excellent progress, but were also tiring easily.

The fight to keep the ship in the shallow end of the island eventually forced Alfred to concede the battle and swim away. He was thankful that he had done so when the waves came back in to hit the island. Night had fallen, and now the ship was trapped in the lagoon. The tidal wave (well, that was what Alfred was calling it) had caught the ship up and deposited it back inside the island.

The bad news was that they had found his hut. However, the garden was not very tame, so the pirates reckoned that even if there was someone on the island with them, to just stay in groups or pairs.

The crew also figured that when the ocean returned to full swell, they could ride the ship out over the rocks. Meanwhile, they set to making repairs and building shelters. Francis claimed to be very tired, but managed to climb into Alfred's hut and sleep.

Alfred retrieved his clothes from the rocks, dried off, and headed to the opposite end of the island.

How long was he going to have to deal with the pirates?

* * *

It had been three weeks. Alfred lived mainly off of the fish that lived around here, but the sailors fished too, so Alfred traveled miles out into the open sea before finding food. He had even taken to eating the fish raw so as to avoid a fire. The more time he spent in the ocean, the easier it became for him.

Getting out of the water was a chore.

He hated the dry land. He wanted to stay in the ocean; he once fell asleep under water. After discovering that he could breathe under water when not exerting himself, Alfred began exploring wider regions.

That was how he found the second pirate ship.

* * *

Flying Jolly Roger colors, Alfred followed the ship for a while, before realizing that they were going to miss the island entirely.

Maybe it was a good thing that they would miss the island. Francis was –finally- ready to leave, but he was still waiting for the tide to come back. If the waves quite while they were in the middle of the rocks getting out, the ship's own weight would scuttle her.

Maybe if the other ship pulled her out, Francis would leave and Alfred could begin searching for Arthur full time.

What? He couldn't leave the man stranded, he was a hero! And heroes helped everyone, no matter how big a pervert they were.

Then again, he couldn't remember a time when Francis made a direct lewd comment to him without being his regular self.

Huh.

Alfred shrugged underwater, than swam up to the ship. The bright noon sun shone down, and as he got closer, he could hear the men having lunch on the ship. Alfred crawled up on the back of the ship, where the Captain's Cabin was. He opened a window, stuck his head in and seeing that the coast was clear, hauled his nude body into the room.

Alfred forsook modesty in favor of scribbling down a note.

Then he walked to the window, and dove back into the ocean.

He never saw the shocked green eyes under bushy eyebrows that stared at him from the small cabinet in the corner.

* * *

Arthur gaped and stood absolutely still and dared not breathe as the creature –was it a man? - walked about his room nude.

Please don't turn around…..

Instead, the creature made straight for his desk. Finding parchment and quill, the creature uncapped his inkwell and wrote something down.

Then he put the quill back, capped the inkwell, fanned the parchment, and settled it on top.

The had-to-be-divine creature than walked back to the window and gracefully fell back out.

Arthur felt his heart begin to pick up again.

The creature had left a message. What did his handwriting look like?

Shaking his head, Arthur scanned the message.

_Captain,_

_There is a ship stranded upon the lagoon of an island to your port (your left hand that does look like an L with the thumb)._

_Please help the sailors home (though they are a rowdy bunch)._

_Love of the Sea,_

_USA_

Arthur stared at the message. Greece had mentioned something about sea nymphs to him once….was that what he had seen?

He, a pirating nation was the Fate's happy receiver of a message from the embodiment of a sailor's prayer.

Arthur grabbed a telescope and dashed outside, running to port and searching for the island.

There. The island was right there.

Arthur barked out orders that they were to make land on the island, and then went back into his cabin.

There were a few thoughts he wanted to go over alone about the message.

* * *

Alfred reached the shore, glad to have done the heroic duty and gotten help for Francis. Now he could finally relax and get a full night's sleep on land.

Alfred swam into the underwater grotto he had found and beached on the sand he found there. Sighing, Alfred wrapped the beaten grass about his waist, the make shift skirt serving to keep him decent while he dried. He was quite certain that there was a way down here from the surface, he had felt fresh air once when he explored the grotto.

But for now, he was content to sleep on dry land for a change.

Funny, wasn't there a time when he always slept on land? He couldn't remember… shrugging, Alfred went to sleep, and restlessly pitched about, plagued by men with weird hair and strange accents.

* * *

Arthur was somehow unsurprised to learn that Francis was the one stuck on the island.

Instead, after wringing a promise of cooperation to help as a gentleman, Arthur thrashed about in his own mind.

The bloody nerve of the Frog, to steal the attention of a Nymph!

Arthur swore that whatever he had to do to have the Nymph for his own, he was willing. He sank into the chair in his cabin.

The men had decided on what time the waves would be high enough, and after rigging the contraption to pull the French out, had gone inland to explore.

Arthur, of course, kept some of his men and Francis' from the exploration. After all, he may need some hostages.

But for now, his mind tormented him with the images of the Nymph. Sighing, he checked to ensure to coast was clear, and then announced that he was going on land to stretch his legs.

The jungle fauna was rather captivating, but Arthur found that just as Greece had warned, that once one saw such incomparable beauty, that they would behave quite erratically, and not be themselves.

Arthur snorted. He was a terrifying pirate, who plundered merchant vessels and served his Queen. He was not going flighty at the thought of seeing the Nymph again.

Say, that flower looks the same color as his eyes…..Arthur scowled and resumed searching for a niche to have some private time.

He found a cave further inland. He searched for a suitable place, as he was prone to talking out loud. No reason for the men to mutiny thinking he was crazy.

Just how far did the cave go?

Arthur continued in. Eventually he reached what looked to be an underwater grotto. He searched around; surprised at the light in the grotto, before realizing that while deep, the sun was cast around by the water into the grotto.

A gasp came from his side. Whirling, Arthur saw someone run towards the water.

Someone who looked very graceful when he dove into the shallow water.

"Wait!" Arthur ran after the Nymph, determined to catch him this time. The creature was already at the entrance, ready to dive.

He paused, and glanced back.

Arthur couldn't feel the water around his waist as he froze at the sky blue eyes that pierced him. There was twine of some sort around his neck, and straw wheat golden hair came down to his shoulders.

The tail of blue and white actually began as scales around his waist before molding the flesh of the two legs into a fin. The feet cracked and turned, but the creature showed no signs of pain.

"My- my name is Arthur."

The creature stared at him.

"What's yours? Is it USA?"

"No. Not USA. It's actually U S A. The individual letters make up my longer name."

"Please come back, U S A. I won't hurt you."

The nymph- U S A- stared at him. Then he submerged.

"NOOOO!"

Arthur stared at the spot U S A had vanished from.

He remembered his conversation with Francis during the parlay where he agreed to help the man.

"_Mon petit, I did not know you were around."_

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you what inspired me to come here, you wanker."_

"_Not a certain merman, would it be?"_

_Arthur seized and glared at him._

"_How did you….?"_

"_I saw him. Just a glimpse. He must have been sunning himself on the rocks when her anchor nearly broke loose. He alerted us to the fact that our lovely mademoiselle was sailing without us. I do believe he protected me to save my ship."_

_Francis smirked at Arthur._

"_Apparently, even a merman can tell that the French are superior."_

_Arthur nearly slugged him._

"_Well, he came nude into my cabin."_

"_To ask for help for me, non?"_

"_Shut it, you frog."_

"_I suppose the merman likes frogs better than English."_

"_To eat, maybe." Arthur sneered back. The nosebleed Francis sported clued Arthur to the fact that the French felt the opposite of frightened at the image._

_Arthur scowled deeper. He would not lose the creature to a pervert such as France! _

Arthur came back to the present as something swam around his legs. His heart leapt- U S A had come back to him, and then stopped.

The rows of sharp and jagged teeth, the grey skin, most certainly did not belong to U S A, unless the blue and white tail turned into a dorsal fin with a secondary dorsal fin and caudal fins.

Arthur became acutely aware that although his feet still touched the sand that the prominent point only jutted out into the water. The sea dog could very easily reach him, even if he backed out the way he came.

Suddenly the water exploded. Arthur cringed. He may not die, but being savaged by a sea dog was not going to be pleasant. The bite never came.

Arthur pried his eyes open to see U S A wrestling the shark. Arthur turned and fled back up the grotto.

He caught his breath, panting, before realizing that he, proud pirate Arthur Kirkland, England, had run like a kid in the face of danger. Arthur turned around to march right back into the grotto and help, when something grey and white came flying out.

Arthur stood to the side, stunned, as the nude Nymph came out.

"And don't ever think of trying to eat my friends again!"

The shark thrashed and writhed on the ground.

"Arthur, step back a little. He needs help."

The Nymph dragged the sea dog into the water, leaving Arthur speechless.

"Everything okay?"

Arthur stared at the Nymph….and then fainted.

* * *

The crew found Arthur near the sand, sleeping under the trees. They woke him politely, and sent him back to the ship. No one noticed the wet trail that led to the tree and back.

Alfred sighed.

So far, he had had contact with Arthur. Not the smoothest of meetings, the elder nation had certainly gotten it into his head that Alfred, or U S A was definitely a creature of myth or magic.

Alfred certainly hoped that Arthur would look at the pearl and be able to send him home, not figure out that he was a nation as well…..and do what?

Certainly even if Arthur did find out, there was no action that he could take that Alfred couldn't reason him out of.

Congratulating himself on his new plan, Alfred slipped away into the island. The more time he spent on land, the more he remembered. And if he wanted everything to go smoothly, he needed to get Texas back from the hiding place.

* * *

Arthur awoke in his cabin. He felt groggy, and highly disoriented. That's right, a sea dog had nearly attacked him, and the merman had saved him.

Arthur scowled. He was really losing his touch.

The gentle rocking of the boat lulled him back to sleep.

He never saw the parchment pinned to the door from Francis thanking him for the help.

* * *

Alfred swam around the keel of the ship. A very dangerous, but the huge body of the ship could either frighten or attract creatures, and Alfred preferred to see what was coming after him.

Texas had nearly burnt his hand, the metal scorched in the sun. Alfred found that rather strange, as the state was rather much like a desert.

Alfred spent the rest of the day making a pouch he could seal and tied it to his wrist. That way, the glasses were snug against the palmer side of his arm and out of the way.

Maybe merman had 20/20 vision?

Alfred shook his head. He needed to see Arthur again. He was anxious to get back home. The sea was doing something to him, it made him forget what he wanted.

Oh look, fish!

A lot of them, and coming this way….Alfred exploded out of the water.

"Whales! Huge whales, coming this way!"

Arthur jerked out of his melancholy to see the Nymph standing in his room. The window was open to let some air in.

The crew had noticed his listlessness, but figured that he French managing to get away without a parting volley of words was the cause.

Arthur was mourning the lost chance to see his Nymph again.

Well, apparently the Nymph preferred the English to the French after all.

"What?" was all Arthur could intelligently say.

"Whales. Giant blue whales are coming this way. You have to get the ship out of their way or you are going to collide. You could hurt them!"

And apparently the Nymph preferred the ocean creatures to either nation.

"Stay with me and I'll move the ship out of their way."

"Huh?"

"Promise to come back."

"Alright."

Well, it wasn't trickery or very subtle, but the Nymph would be returning.

Arthur grabbed his telescope again and headed onto the deck.

Wow. The Nymph was not kidding. The pod was heading right for them.

The frenzy of the next hour had them passing the whales very close to each other, but the crisis was averted.

Arthur returned to his cabin. The Nymph was still there.

"So, I presume you want to talk to me?" Blue eyes steadily held green.

Arthur crossed the floor to the Nymph.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I just realized that my Pirate!England is not like all the others I have read. I had originally planned for Francis to capture him, then in a fight Alfred reveals he is a merman when saving Arthur and joins the English man's crew with the promise to be sent home. Talk abiout twisting one's words bout what 'home' is. Instead, this came out!

Once I figure out what to have as Alfred's way home (yeah, I need to research some magic spells) the third and hopefully final part will be out! What? Just because the story changed (alot) when I was writing it does not mean I'm going to fight the new direction. Besides, the first one was rather cookie-cutter with all the other stories I've read.

Also review, and I may tweak the story just enough to pull more of an evil! Pirate side out of England. But seriously, how would he react to a Merman? Well, this is what I thought.

Reviews make the stories better!


	3. Chapter 3

Fish in the Sea chapter three.

To the reviewer Peirl, this is what I wrote-

Whoops. You're right; I better clarify between a Nymph and a Merman. Perhaps that is how the third chapter will start.

No, I don't want Alfred to forget everything; it's natural when you've been gone for a while for the details to get fuzzy. But I am trying to point out that Alfred is becoming more attached to the sea than to his own time. Can he be saved before time runs out? I don't know. I could make this story very depressing by having Alfred die and be reborn when Arthur finds him. Certainly takes care of the problem of Arthur recognizing him as a colony.

CHILL. I promise not to do that. I won't kill Alfred. I'll think of something else.

Yeah, I was hoping that Arthur being nice to a magical creature would work in my favor. That or Alfred's about to be kidnapped to an indoor pool. (evil grin) Just kidding. I still need to figure out how the story's going to end, is all. And before that, I need a climax. Expect the next chapter in a week or so.

Thanks for reviewing!

On with the story!

Arthur crossed the room to U S A.

"Are you mortal? Or…." His breath caught, his voice faded. The silence hung for a while. U S A looked at him quizzically. The next word came out hushed, breathless "divine?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure if you mortally wounded me, I'd die."

Not quite the truth, but not a lie either. Alfred new very well that he could die, but for so long as America was recognized, he wouldn't truly perish.

Not like Rome.

"And what do you think I am?"

The coy statement slipped from the Nymph's lips and wrapped around Arthur's ears.

"A Nymph!" he proclaimed, excitedly. He had to be right.

"Didn't you see my tail? I am obviously a merman." The disappointment that laced the words sank into the room. Arthur's joyous proclamation popped. The euphoria he felt shattered.

"Not a Nymph? But…"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am most certainly a merman. I have a favor to ask-"

"But you are so beautiful! How can you not be a Nymph?"

Alfred blinked and looked at Arthur. Apparently he had to sort through the presumptions before he could make any progress. And clearly the 'No duh' approach had gone right over Arthur's head. He seemed scared.

No, he looked downright terrified and confused.

"One, I'm not going to eat you. Two, I'm actually considered very much average where I am from, my looks aren't beautiful. Three, I need your help."

Well, that certainly got a reaction.

The stunned, gaping mouth wide open reaction.

Alfred sighed. This was going to be a long talk, wasn't it?

The sigh seemed to snap Arthur out of his shock.

"Wait! I'll do anything to help you!"

"O-oh that's good to know. I just need help getting home. And to do that-"

The merman stopped and blinked. "Why do we look so different?"

"Eh?"

"You skin. It's all kinds of colors. Why?"

"Th-these are clothes! You wear them for decency!"

"Then I am indecent?"

"No! You are completely natural, a child of the sea! But if you want, I can make you some clothes for when you are with me."

"That's wonderful. I'll explain, and you make me some- ah, what are those?"

"Breeches."

"Breeches. That will help me blend in."

Arthur nodded, and fetched a small sewing kit and some fabric out. He pulled a rough tape measure out, and began taking measurements. As much as he wanted to linger around U S A, he also knew that merman would be very much like mermaids. They were charming and beautiful, but also cruel and deadly. They could change form, and were known to be wise.

Plus, if U S A thought he was going to be tricked, Arthur feared that his ship would be at the bottom of the ocean.

He just had to be infatuated with one of the few creatures that could kill a man as soon as look at him, didn't he?

The gravity of the situation hit Arthur as he sat down. One of the most dangerous and overlooked creatures was in his cabin.

Asking him for help.

Good God, may he not screw up.

* * *

Alfred went through what he knew of mermaids from his own history.

They usually had long hair.

They did believe in marriage, but were very lustful and promiscuous before then.

They tricked and drowned sailors.

There were a lot of stories of mermaids from the Native Americans, even one about settling in the New World.

And so far, everything seemed to be going well with Arthur. The older nation had not questioned Alfred's ability to talk, had bought the quick spur of the moment 'why is your skin different' chat and even seemed to believe that he knew next to nothing about manners.

Well, that was true even in his own time.

Alfred seriously doubted that he had any magical ability, but then again, he would never know until he tried. It was just that the whole tail thing happened naturally.

He waited patiently while Arthur got his measurements, and then decided to start talking once the needle was threaded.

* * *

Unknown to Alfred, Arthur was casting his mind about for everything he knew about mermaids and mermen, but the one that stood out most in his mind was the one about Prince Ruad. In short, the Celtic myth went that the prince was captured by three mermaids who kept him for nine days.

They let him go to see his brother, and after seven years, he returned home, breaking the promise to come back to them.

The mermaids had killed the son that one of them had birthed in retaliation.

Arthur shivered. He definitely wanted Alfred to like him. If only to keep his skin on. Then another thought came to Arthur.

"Where are the other two mermen?"

"Ah-ha. That's why I need your help. I really need to get home to-to Canada and Mexico!"

What? It wasn't like Arthur would know the difference. Besides, neither nation would be known, or called such, for hundreds of years.

How did Alfred know this? Easy. Sharks were called sea dogs back before the 1600s. He was discovered in 1492 by Columbus (okay that was actually Cuba, but close enough). His colonization began in 1607….

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to a colony called Carolina, would you?"

Arthur's head came up.

"No. I don't. Why?"

So he was still being explored, but he wasn't discovered. He had to be gone before England found out the truth.

"I just wanted to know if the place was called the same. It's been seeing a lot of new and strange marvels, and I found myself out here after a storm. If we don't know where I came from, we'll have to use the pearl."

Alfred shrugged, trying to come off lightly but with a grave undertone. A very wily way of getting what you wanted without putting up an actual sign. Women could do it all the time.

Arthur gazed at Alfred for a moment, before tossing him the breeches.

"Here you are. I hope you know how to put them one."

"Of course I do! Just like this, right?"

"No, that's backwards. Here, let me help." Arthur tugged the breeches out of U S A hands, and mentioned "You know, I'll need something to call you in front of the crew. U S A is a rather unique name, isn't it?"

Alfred tensed up.

Arthur made no comment. Inside of his head, all he could think was that U S A stood for something else….and fairies were very well known for guarding their Name.

"I...er…You see, my people are very wise, and I really do not know much of your type of names, so uh…how about Emrys?"

Alfred had no idea where that had come from, but it seemed to pacify Arthur.

"Hmmm. No, if you are really wise than 'Alfred' will do. If you don't mind the elf reference."

"No, that's okay. I've heard of sea elves, so it works."

"Very well. Then Alfred you shall be. I'll make plans to explain your appearance on ship for the morning. For now, settle in and get some sleep. You'll want to be used to those legs."

Once Arthur had left, Alfred smirked to himself. Subliminal messages could kiss his….well, tail. He had planted the suggestion of 'Alfred' to Arthur by mentioning elves and then the alternate name that Merlin had used. Arthur had taken the bait and believed that he had named Alfred, which in reality, helped Alfred avoid an identity crisis.

Alfred stretched out on the bed, curling up on the top. After all, a merman would not know to crawl under the covers.

Smiling, he turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

On a side note, has anyone noticed that nearly everyone who comments has something to do with water in their name?

Just wondering.

Sorry that this is late. Family outing came up and I got back six hours later than I thought I would. Anyway, here it is! And I would like to credit the website where I found all of this information on mermaids, beautiful mermaid art. That's where I found the Prince Raud story. I certainly had never heard it before!


	4. Chapter 4

Fish in the Sea Chapter 4.

I am so sorry that this is late. Like, nearly two weeks worth late, because I'm posting this and not two chapters (unless I get some inspiration).

Anyways, on with the story!

Arthur wandered about the deck, checking the rigging and doing a general inspection of the cleanliness of the deck.

They had managed to restock on some spices while on the island, and even get clean water. Arthur debated whether he should risk the crew in finding Alfred's home. They were due back to England soon, and if the new excursion lasted more than three weeks, he would be behind schedule and endangering the men who sailed with him.

Arthur returned his mind to the present problem. There was no way for Alfred to have hidden himself on the ship. When Arthur realized that Francis had seen him off, he had ordered the entire ship searched to find out if there was a spy in their midst.

No such luck for him to vent his anger.

Arthur wondered where he was to go from here. If he went and helped Alfred (who he promised to help) he could endanger the crew. If he botched up explaining to Alfred the delay, that would be endangering his crew to drowning.

Arthur cast his gaze over the crew. They were fine men. They did a day's work, and did not lie so much as bluff incessantly.

Arthur sighed.

"Gentlemen. I have an announcement. Today, we have a new man joining the crew. His name is Alfred. Don't bother asking where he's from; he was in the sea when I found him. He'll be among us as soon as he can walk. Carry on."

Well, it certainly was tactless.

* * *

Arthur walked into the cabin. Idiots! He could hear them betting on how long it was until the captain had a 'formal' relationship. Most of them seemed unfazed by the fact he had announced a guy….others just maintained it was the captain's business and prayed for him under their breath.

The sea certainly loosened morals when it came to being choosy.

Arthur sighed. He wished he could make the merman swoon into his charms. He fancied the idea for a moment. The most fearsome Pirate of the seas, and his mystical lover! Forget that Alfred was a male, or that he wasn't human.

Forget that falling in love with a merman was a guaranteed way to drown in the salty waves.

At least he'd experience death in the arms of the merman.

Shaking his head, Arthur approached the bed. It may be mid-afternoon, but he was helping with the watch tonight, catching anyone drinking or dozing.

As he approached the bed, he realized that Alfred had fallen asleep on top of the bed.

He gazed, rooted to the spot, at Alfred. The breeches certainly would need to be adjusted; they were too tight across the rear, horrible for lifting objects. The sun kissed, creamy skin rippled in the light from the windows. The objects that splayed from a twine of some sort around his waist and neck had objects in them if he could discern the glints in there.

One looked to be metal, but was oddly shaped for any knife that Arthur knew of, even trick blades used in performance.

The other one was circular. Hadn't Alfred said something about a pearl helping him back home?

Praying that Alfred would stay asleep, he reached over for the pearl.

CRACK

Arthur refrained from screaming. Alfred had just stretched and rolled, arching his chest up, until something that had bothered him broke, before he fell bonelessly back on the bed. The fluidity of the motion put Arthur in mind that the creature before him had yet to have reason to harm him, and Arthur decided that anymore decisions could wait for Alfred to wake up.

Forget the fact that if Alfred had needed to stretch any further, he would have woken up to see Arthur stretched across him.

Making himself comfortable, Arthur nestled down into the sheets that Alfred had lain on earlier. The warmth of the sun and the bed lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Alfred stirred, before getting up. He blinked for a moment then looked down.

Oh, so Arthur had crawled into bed after him. He remembered the days when if he had been well behaved and did his lessons, Arthur would let him protect them from the ghosts.

Alfred felt a blinding migraine out of nowhere. The Arthur in front of him in a pirates dress shirt and breeches and the Arthur from his dreams….why was he so confused? There were two Arthurs, he could remember….

The squeezing motion moved through his mead. Alfred knew that something was wrong. Why were his memories actively denying him?

He clawed at his head, attempting to relieve the pressure building up, blinding his eyes. His hands fell down, the pain was excruciating, and he could not tell where his hands were.

Alfred groped around for something to hold, something to anchor himself…

His hand swept the pearl.

He remembered. The pearl had been on display as an intercultural affair. Something Arthur had gazed fondly at, before making a vague comment. Something about memories fading, but the glow remained…..

He had accidently grabbed the pearl when Canada had set off a chain reaction that ended with Russia's pipe breaking the case and tossing the pearl out.

What had happened….Matthew's foot had caught behind him other ankle and he fell. Francis knocked into Ludwig to catch Matthew. Ludwig grabbed onto Prussia to hold his balance, and Italy dropped his crepe that he was eating to catch them both.

One of Greece's cats had gone for the treat, and Greece went after the cat. Japan did not see Greece, as he backed up to take a better picture of a display. Japan tumbled over Greece who hit him in the knees when he dived to catch the cat.

Kiku, of course, turned the fall into a roll that had Hong Kong declaring that he had invented Martial Arts, and China had criticized Kiku's technique. Yao then set to performing the move, rolled right up to Russia, who, having been talking to Belarus, was startled, if he could be startled, swung out with the pipe, his the display case behind him, and the pearl went sailing.

America had dived (he was a Hero after all) and grasped the pearl in his just cleaned gloves.

All the nations present had breathed a sigh of relief, and then Alfred recalled waking up on the island.

But the pearl had been in an oyster.

Had he somehow known where the pearl would be? In that case, was he messing with the time stream?

Alfred set to rationalizing how the pearl could have been at the display if this was the first time that he had seen the pearl.

After all, Francis and his men had been stranded on the island. Okay, half a year after Alfred arrived, but still, their ship would have sailed off without him.

Perhaps Arthur had found them, and demanded payment for helping them, where Francis would have given him a pearl that he had found while swimming?

And now Alfred had the pearl, and the he had been so busy looking at the other memorabilia on display that he hadn't gotten to read the blurb about the pearl yet.

Just great. Now that his memories were in order, they were of no frickin' help!

Alfred sighed and hoped out of bed. Of course he hopped over Arthur and landed gracefully on the floor. What he hadn't expected was for the door to swing open.

"Good morning Captain! I brought you breakfast!" Alfred and the boy stared at each other.

Alfred sat down on the floor.

"Are you the cabin boy?"

"CAPTAAIIN! THERE'S A MAN IN HERE!"

Jeez, the kid was loud.

Wait, they had slept the whole night? Then Alfred noticed that the boy was empty handed.

"Nice trick, pretending to see the Captain about breakfast before it's even midnight. Wanted to see if he's okay?"

The boy stared at Alfred.

"How do you know it's almost midnight?"

"The waves of the ocean fall and rise with the tide of the moon. I just feel the levitation of the ship and I can tell you where we are at tide, and from there which tide, and from there a rough estimation of the time."

"Uh huh." The boy edged around the table to where a cabinet was set inside the far wall.

"Locking yourself inside or reaching for a weapon is rash considering I haven't threatened anyone."

The boy stilled, and stared at Alfred. He remained frozen as Alfred came to his feet.

"Now I'm not going to hurt anyone. I promised your captain that. I am, after all, a man of my word."

Alfred hid the internal wince at his words. How much of history would be different if that was true? Pretty much the only part he had yet to betray was his own constitution. Nearly every country out there had a bone to pick with him about something that he had done, and many of them still hated him!

Some days, Alfred felt older than his two hundred thirty four years. He also loathed himself. There are parts of America where he wishes he could believe in sunshine. In life's better offers. But no.

He was a nation. A nation not divided, but unified in the belief of equality and freedom.

Sometimes though, he could feel the sorrow of those who had been disappointed in the American dream.

But after Canada and France had walked in on him, he resolved to find a new way to cope. Surprisingly, his two brothers had kept to themselves about the incident.

America was grateful. A nation as varied as he was faced difficulties that the other nations had no scope of. People from all walks of life thrown together….people who said that America was a melting pot back in his colonial days were living under a rock. He still faced those kinds of problems today.

Not as acute as growing pains for example, but he still had aches and pangs.

Alfred focused on the boy in front of him.

"I'm Alfred. Who are you?"

* * *

Okay, I honestly have no idea what to name the crew. Random and generic names come to mind.

But drop a review and I may use your suggestion to name the kid. Yes, I am using bribery to get feedback from my readers to propel the story along.


	5. Chapter 5

Fish in the Sea Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia. This chapter was thought of while at the STYX concert last night. You an thank thier rendition of 'Castle Walls' helping my muse post two chapters in one weekend bringing my up to speed.

On with the story!

The cabin boy pulled himself together.

"My name is of no importance to you."

Alfred sighed. The kid really was a work of art. Then again, Alfred was a complete stranger in the Captain's lodgings and the boy looked really young. Like, fifteen or so.

"Look kid, I'm not headed for a fight. Besides, Arthur needs his sleep. You should go."

The kid looked alarmed. Alfred wondered why, then realized that he forgot that Arthur was currently 'Captain'. Whoops.

"Who are you? Bout only three people know the Captain's first name, and that's only on this ship. No one calls him that here."

"Well, then, I'll start up when I become one of the crew, now won't I?"

The boy continued to glare at Alfred, who wished Arthur would wake up and set the boy at ease. He hated having to deal with people who would cut him off without giving him a chance.

Well, he didn't hold grudges over it so much as it was a pet peeve.

The boy 'hmmphed' and stormed out.

"That was Jeff. He's a good kid, bit of a temper when he doesn't know something, though."

Arthur swung himself off the bed, looking at Alfred. He seemed to steady himself, before opening his mouth.

"Please don't hold it against him."

Alfred grinned. "Of course not."

* * *

Alfred toured the ship with Arthur that night, watching the crew who stared uneasily back at him. Alfred figured that the superstitious crew must have realized that if Arthur had pulled him from the sea, that there would have been a commotion.

They knew that Captain Kirkland was keeping something from them. Watching Alfred, the way he moved and talked, told them to trust the captain.

It was the stranger that they were leery of.

Alfred did not bother to dwell on the crew. They seemed decent enough men. They also didn't seem to like him.

Now, Alfred did not hold grudges against people who did not like him on sight. That was their business. They usually came around sooner or later.

Of course, Alfred forgot that where, or more accurately, when he came from, tensions ran much more cordially than what the crew had in store for him.

* * *

Alfred sat in the mess hall, eating a fish that he had caught with a net from an earlier swim. The fresh food had then been cooked by him, resulting in even the cook trying to trip him up.

Alfred had no idea why he put up with the crew. He had an urge to just kill the entire lot and be done with them.

They failed to amuse him like Arthur did.

That night, Alfred set around helping to tie down the cargo, and batten holds. Finally, one of the crew grabbed his left arm.

"Just what do you think that you are doing?" The man wore the usual breeches and an open shirt, a bandana keeping the dirty straggles of hair out of his face. He was blessed with straight, yellow teeth.

"There's a storm coming. I'm getting ready." Alfred replied, like the storm was the most obvious thing since the sun going down.

"Are you crazy? There's no storm tonight? Why, just look at that clear sky-"

CRACK A BOOM GROWL

The sailors whipped their heads to the port side, staring at the angry clouds that loomed and were headed for the ship.

"See? I've been looking at the air all day and it's been too calm. Now it needs to release all that charge. Even if we put on speed we won't out sail that storm. Now's the time to get ready."

Alfred shrugged out of the man's grasp and wondered over to Arthur.

"Captain, what are your orders?"

"Pray." Arthur whispered. He had no doubt that the storm was the result of Alfred's treatment. But what could he do? Alfred was a merman. If he stepped in, Alfred would feel insulted, not protected.

Louder, Arthur announced. "Alfred's right. Let's get ready for the storm, men. If we survive, it will be two weeks back to England. However much that changes depends on where the storm puts us."

Alfred nodded, then set about helping the crew heave and pull the rigging in. The storm growled and lit the sky, crawling closer, it's belly dragging along the sea, it's face bearing down on the ship, intent to swallow the bark into the heart of the storm.

When the storm reached them, Arthur seized the helm and steered the ship through the first of it. Alfred staggered about, checking the lines and helping the crew stay on the ship. Several times a wave would snatch a man and greedily drag him to the railing.

Alfred felt rather sore after the fourth time that happened. He chased, well, herded the men to the belly of the ship, and told them to stay put. Everything had battened down. Only the men absolutely necessary to bail water were left on the deck.

Arthur climbed back up to the helmsman and searched the skies. There was no end to the storm. He cast his gaze about. He was tired and hungry.

Arthur knew what it meant for him to be hungry. The storm had raged for two days tossing the ship about. Taking a gamble, he told the helmsman to get some rest. Once he was certain that Alfred and he were the only ones left on the ship, Arthur walked towards the edge.

Alfred's eyes followed him.

"I know what this storm is. You want to go home, and you don't want the crew in your way. It's not in your nature to forgive them. I'm offering you a deal. We leave right now, and you let the ship and crew reach England safely."

Alfred's blue eyes stared at him.

Arthur suppressed the shivers. Yes, he knew that a merman would not take slights well. They weren't human. That Alfred had yet to outright murder a man told Arthur that maybe Alfred had no joy in sheer murder.

But he would not stand to be mistreated.

"Alfred." Arthur stepped back. "I trust that we have a deal?"

The blue eyes in Alfred's head gleamed in the lightning. Arthur had no doubt that what stood before him was no longer human. Was no longer the well-behaved, easy going Alfred that had saved him from a sea dog days before.

This Alfred wanted payment. Payment in blood for his treatment. Arthur marveled at how long Alfred had put up with his crew.

Another step back. Another. Then he ran out of deck.

Arthur fell into the sea.

* * *

The crew never understood why, if the captain fell off, that they didn't feel the rudder fall out of control. There was no rope lashed to the wheel to keep them on course.

The ship had arrived safely from the last gusts of the storm into the harbor at England, where they were greeted, and their captain mourned.

But for some reason, the higher officials seemed more alarmed than saddened. The crew wrote them off as money-grubbers, worried about the state England would be in without their best pirate.

They had no idea just how true and incorrect they were in their assumptions grumbled into ale as they set about looking for new work.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes. He was alive, that much he was certain of. He had no idea what had happened though. He rolled over, and stared. There was a raft of some kind, just wood lashed together, and green strands floating around.

"Ah, good, you woke up."

Arthur glanced at Alfred, then back around. The eyes that regarded him were cold. Arthur had an insane wish for Alfred's eyes to become the free, warm blue that they had been earlier.

He wanted the friendly Alfred back. The merman was scaring him.

* * *

Alfred regarded Arthur with cool eyes. Jumping off the ship had been reckless, the idiot could have hurt himself.

But Alfred could not deny that whatever had been niggling at him lately was appeased by the act. He had no idea if his memories being screwing and the developing personality were one and the same, but he suspected that the way back home would be harder to accomplish.

Alfred suspected that the pearl wanted to kill him and help him in the same breath.

Which was a rather strange concept, when he stopped to think about it. He almost regarded the pearl as a living entity, something that was driving him crazy. Alfred shook off the notion, closing his eyes and pinching his nose.

"Well, now that we are on our way, are you hungry?"

"Yes. May I ask exactly what we are floating on?"  
"The storm brought up a sunken ship. I lashed some wood together for you. Then I set about filling the wood with sea weed, which has natural buoyancy, to help keep the raft afloat. I am working on making some shade, just a tarp or some flattened, pulpy wood that will serve as shade for you."

"What about yourself?"

"Hello? I'm a merman. The raft is for you."

"Oh. Right."

Blushing, Arthur turned around. Of course, how could he have forgotten? That was why Alfred was naked again in the first place.

Silence descended upon the two as Alfred worked on the construct. Arthur found his gaze continuing to return to the merman. The sweat that dripped from his hair, down his back, following the curve of his- Arthur jerked his eyes to Alfred's hands, watching how they kneaded the wood, stretching and flattening the material until he was satisfied.

Alfred stood up. He tied one end to the corners of the raft, a corner of the makeshift sheet to each corner of the raft, and then tied the other end around the sort stick serving as a mast. The triangle that resulted left a portion of shade that would protect Arthur from the sun.

"I'll see about catching us some breakfast, okay?"

Arthur nodded, no longer hiding how he enjoyed the ripple of Alfred's skin up and down as he dove into the water.

This was probably the stupidest thing that he had done in his entire existence.

* * *

Okay, this has been a very strange day for me. But, now I have an idea of where the story is going, so just hang on. Oh, and review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

I am re-writing Chapter Six of Fish in the Sea.

I just did not like where I was going with the first try, and now that I have time to write, I may actually get something done!

I do not own Hetalia! And I'm sorry that this was so long to come, and is so short now that it's here, but life is hectic.

Arthur cursed life in general. The meeting had been going so well and then life had to interrupt politics again. Arthur swore at a building that appeared where he was running and swerved to go around it. At the pace he was going, he could have gone straight through the door and out the back entrance. But no. He was too busy thinking to bother. He knew that fairies and technology usually didn't get along together, which had him worried. The fairies had come to him in such a panic that Arthur wrapped up the meeting early.

He warded off the Prime Minister by saying that America had arrived at his house. The Prime Minister decided that knowing when another nation is on your soil as a sixth sense nations just seemed to have.

The five o'clock notice from Big Ben reminded the Minister that not everything in the world is decided by spooky six senses.

Arthur raced home, wondering what the hell his lovable son had gotten himself into this time. It had better not be the dark arts.

Arthur shuddered at the memory of the last time he had dabbled in black magic.

The poor merman had turned into foam.

Arthur sprinted up the steps into his home. Other younger nations used their brute strength to solve problems violently.

Arthur learnt ago that the nations super power like abilities (damn Alfred and his naming abilities, Arthur could not think of them as anything else anymore) could be routed to more than just the muscles. He could think logically when he channeled his super power like abilities.

Yes, the new description stuck that badly.

So when he finished the sweep of his house for America in the study, Arthur nearly screamed loud enough to shatter glass and be heard by China, thanks to his super power like abilities.

If he didn't slug Alfred for touching the container of the dark magic, he would slug him for the leaving the description of super power like abilities stuck in his head like a mantra while he calmed down.

Five minutes and several deep breaths where he announced "Super power like abilities…super power like abilities…" to the world, Arthur was calm enough to do the rational decision.

He called Francis.

Aaaand cut! My muse just ran out the door again. But hopefully once I load this I'll think of something….curses writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Hetalia! On with the story!

Arthur sat down heavily on the rug in his study. Alfred was stuck inside of the pearl…Alfred was going insane…Alfred needed his help….

Arthur stumbled to his feet and went tearing downstairs. He fumbled for his chalk, the candles, and the spell book.

When the fifth time to summon Alfred failed, Arthur went back into the study, picked up the phone, and called Francis again.

Again the call went to voicemail.

Freaking out, Arthur called Russia.

Russia replied that the phone number and contacts to reach Francis were correct, but why was Arthur calling him in such a panic?

"I can't find Alfred." With that, Arthur hung up on Ivan.

Ivan stared at the phone for a moment, then shrugging, went back to his paperwork.

Arthur was desperate enough to call his brothers. This was, of course, after two days of being unable to reach Francis. Spain had no idea where Francis could be, but promised to go ask Japan. Japan had no idea, and when they questioned Matthew, Canada freaked.

He ran down to America, and went to the President. All of the nations in the search gave a collective groan.

The President handled the fact that their country had apparently disappeared off the face of the earth rather well. For one, he kept the fact from the media, given that the general populace was in the dark concerning Nations altogether. He put out a non-descript missing person report. By the end of the five o'clock news, the handful of Americans who did see America on a regular basis put the day they last saw him as the same date he left to go see England.

The connection lead to Arthur confessing up in front of the Prime Minister and the President that Alfred was possibly insane and trapped in the past or an illusion of being trapped in the past, due to black Magic that Arthur thought was safe in his study.

They sighed, and ordered Arthur (okay, the President requested) that Alfred be returned as soon as possible.

Arthur still couldn't get a hold of Francis.

He marched over to France and started looking for Francis. Soon, all of the nations were converging in France to find what was soon becoming the second missing nation.

"And just why is Francis so important?"

"Because the frog was the one to seal the black magic away to begin with! I was entrusted with the keeping of it, because Francis was worried if he could lock it, then he could unlock it, and it just never occurred to me that America might have enough French in him for the pearl to suck him in."

"Well, how bad could it be?" Spain asked. The group was clustered in a café on the street, taking up the entire outdoor patio. Some of them ordered drinks and clustered around, wondering where in France they hadn't already looked.

"Well, if Alfred's body was in my study, I could summon him back, and in a surgical procedure, remove the pearl from him and monitor for any black magic. But his body isn't here. It's inside the pearl. Where there's the complication that Alfred will lose his mind faster if he is in contact with the pearl."

"Is anything real in there?" Japan asked from a table over. Arthur started to shake his head.

"It looks like the past. In fact, knowing Alfred, he'll believe that he's time-traveling easier than being trapped in a world the black magic created. He's the only real thing in there- everything else is a simulation. Well, the pearl might have a piece of itself near Alfred, but the entire world is fake. I don't even know what the purpose of the black magic is, it's been so long. That's why I need Francis."

The group sighed. They had tracked Francis' credit card purchases, which for some reason, stopped the same day that Alfred had vanished.

Arthur swore that they were linked coincidences, but had no other proof. Groaning, Austria piped up that perhaps they should retire.

Arthur went home depressed after another week of being unable to find Francis.

He was barely out the door before Prussia whimpered that from now on, they might be the 'Bad Touch Duo'.

Russia had to pick Arthur up, carry him out the door, and plant him on the airplane. Arthur wanted to hurt Prussia for being only worried about some insipid, inane, asinine trio when two nations were declared missing.

Which is why Arthur was depressed when he reached home. Russia was not the most sympathetic person to listen to.

Russia was worried about what would happen to the field of sunflowers now that Alfred was gone.

Sighing, Arthur entered his house, which seemed so empty now that the chances of Alfred dropping by were gone forever. Arthur sniffled, shuffling into the bedroom, dropping off his bag and coat, before he went into the living room to mope before fixing himself a strong drink.

Arthur screamed.

He had been looking for Francis for the past few days, and here was the frog, in his living room, poking at a black pearl that had a blue aura.

"Is that visible to the naked eye?" Francis asked him glancing up from poking at the pearl with a feather.

"You…you…you…guh!"

Arthur made Francis call the other nations on speaker phone and Skype and explain himself.

"I came over the same day and saw Alfred pick up the pearl, wondering what it was for. Then nothing. There was no Alfred, and I might have blacked out. Sorry for inconveniencing you all."

"Well then," Japan said expression neutral "what next?"

"We get Alfred back. Somehow. Francis, what all have you learned?"

"Well, it has been about two weeks in our time, yes? I believe that nearly a year has passed inside of the pearl."

Arthur fainted.

Francis filled the other nations in on a few theories, and asked that they get Arthur's brothers' to come over and take a look at the pearl as well.

"It's black magic. Which looks blue in the aura. Which means that the pearl is in a state of calm so far. There was a red tint, but it passed shortly before Arthur arrived. Other than that, we know were Alfred is, and not a thing else."

Francis propped Arthur up and spent the next few hours getting the house ready for the four brothers who would be arriving shortly.

Ireland was the only one to show up. He waved off Francis question as to the others, and went to observe the pearl.

Francis felt an odd, prickling sensation.

"The others just set up a magical shield so nothing of the nature would come in or out. I have no idea what the pearl is up to, but I do have a few questions. Can anyone go in after Alfred? Did your proximity cause the pearl to open up? Is Arthur even here?"

Francis stared at Ireland for a moment before he ran to wake up Arthur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ireland made himself at home while Arthur and Francis researched into the spell. Thank god that wireless internet and Fairies were compatible on the best of days. Arthur settled into researching everything he could about pearls, while Francis attempted to discern what the world inside of the pearl was.

Ireland watched them. Ireland convinced them when eating and sleeping would help in the search before they hindered themselves with an error. He kept track of what they knew, tidying up notes and staying out of the way. He also convinced them to bath now and then. Arthur and Francis could go a long time without showering, both nations recalling when they could go months without bathing, and when families would have to share bath water.

Three weeks later, Arthur realized that Ireland was watching them for signs of insanity, particularly the kind caused by black magic.

Francis sighed as the brothers bickered over the break, before he ordered Arthur to bed. Francis cleaned up the work station and headed for the guest bedroom. Ireland brewed a hot drink and settled to watch the pearl for any changes.

* * *

"Come on, Arthur! Just a bite! I promise that the fish is dead and just looks funny!" Alfred pleaded with the other nation. He really wanted Arthur to try some of the fish, even if the forehead was bumpy and glowing a pink and green color.

"Alfred, after that storm, I have no intention of eating anything! We nearly sank!"

"Well, if I turned you into a merman, that wouldn't be a problem, now would it?"

Arthur sat back on his heels. He was a nation! He couldn't just take off and be a merman. Then again, he did just take off and be a pirate….

Alfred blinked. Where had that come from? Turning Arthur into a merman? He barely knew how he turned into a merman! He had just washed up on the island and became a merman when he went for a swim.

….Where had he washed up on the island from?

The nations fell into contemplative thought. Alfred questioning where he was from, and Arthur wondering where he was going.

* * *

Arthur and Francis woke up after three hours. Ireland nodded to Francis, then he headed to bed. He really did not want to deal with

Arthur first thing after….well, a nap. Francis noted that the pearl briefly glowed an orange color, then settled back into the blue aura. Shrugging, Francis pulled his work into the room and settled down to watch the pearl and ponder his memories.

Arthur and Francis continued to pore over the resources through the day. Later in the afternoon (to them, afternoon, it was really three A.M.) Arthur tried hypnotizing Francis to help remember what had happened the first time.

* * *

Alfred scratched his head. He had found an underwater cave when they had stopped at an island to restock on supplies.

Now he was surfacing in a pond?

What the sea turtle?

Alfred clambered up and out of the pond. He could always just find Arthur later. He then started to walk.

Alfred's knees collapsed from under him. After flailing for a moment, Alfred calmed down. He then proceeded to crawl in the direction of a path. Why the heck was there a rock formation in a path? Was the island inhabited?

Worry for Arthur crawled from Alfred's stomach into his throat. He stilled for a moment. What if Arthur needed him? The other nation wasn't very strong, he was beaten by Alfred!

….With help. And it wasn't like Arthur couldn't handle himself. He was currently a pirate, and would be able to shoot first and be a gentleman later.

Taking a moment to reassure himself that the hero always arrived in time to rescue the lady, Alfred hurried on to discover what laid beyond the path.

….He meant that the hero always arrived to save the sidekick. And Under the Red Hood in the Batman series did not count.

* * *

Francis swayed in his chair. "L'amor is the key. Two shall be free. One inside and out, the other in the mouth of a trout."

Ireland stared at Arthur. Arthur stared back and gestured to the swaying Nation.

"Well? He's been like that since I hypnotized him. He just keeps saying that over and over. What do you think?"

Ireland rubbed his chin.

"Well, France is widely believed as the country of love, so maybe the first time the pearl was sealed, it thought France was a key? But why does it say two shall be free? Is Alfred in the pearl with anyone else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Perhaps another needs to be captured? Oh, I have an idea! If two people are inside the pearl, that means the illusion will contradict itself and shatter, because they will realize that this is simply not possible?"

"I know what isn't possible."

The two nations whirled around to see Alfred in the doorway.

"There is no way that two Arthur's could exist. Who are you, trickster?"

A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger! Don't worry; I finally outlined the ending for the fanfic, so maybe another three chapters before I can start wrapping up the story. It's going to be longer unless I can start writing longer chapters, but this seemed like such the perfect stopping place!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ireland moved to protect Arthur from any sudden movements. This is bad, really bad. What was the going on?

They hadn't summoned Alfred! What was he doing here? How did he get here? What was going on? Arthur had a mental breakdown even as Ireland slid between the freaking out and useless nation and the Superpower. Arthur reached up and grabbed his hair, the mental breakdown working its way through his head. The chant that Francis had been going on about, about love and freedom and pair and being inside out and trout's mouths was mixing in his head and making his head hurt.

Something glistened on Alfred's chest.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He focused on what he was seeing until his brain accepted what he was seeing.

"What is that thing around your neck, Alfred?"

"Huh? You mean this pearl, trickster?" Alfred pulled up the pouch Arthur had fashioned him to carry Texas and the pearl easier.

"Brother, I think the two mentioned might be the pearls. If Alfred is here and we didn't summon him…"

The implication that Arthur left unspoken was that the pearls had somehow summoned Alfred. Which, if Ireland hadn't been bemoaning in his head about being wrong about sending two people in, would have arrived at the conclusion Arthur had.

The pearls were sentient.

Ireland hated when he was given a clue and deduced the wrong conclusion. Why hadn't his idea worked?

Back in Arthur's head, he was turning the new information over. For now, he would keep the act that sentient sand grains and oyster mucus were controlling the appearance and disappearance of the Superpower Nation. It helped Arthur if he believed that the magical artifacts were working on a formula programmed into them.

But if the two mentioned were the pearls, why did the pearls have to be freed? Would the black magic disappear if they shoved the pearl in a trout's mouth?

There were far more absurd methods to resolving black magic.

While Arthur thought to himself, Ireland and America sized each other up. Ireland tensed as Alfred narrowed his eyes. How the hell was he going to stop Alfred- a more subtle glinting derailed his train of thought. Were those scales on America? They seemed to have replaced his skin.

"I've got a mind that the trickster here is you. Alfred has been missing for a long time, and last I saw him, he didn't have scales."

"I'm a merman! I mean, it's a bit unusual. The Heroes in America are usually the cops and firefighters and shelters for troubled kids to turn to, but in comics the hero is rarely a human. And batman doesn't count."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. What the bloody hell did a detective in spandex have to do with Alfred's condition?

Or the other common name, the Dark Knight? In the second time under a minute, Arthur felt his brain whirl away without him down the road of possibilities. He really needed to remember Occam's Law, where the simplest explanation was more than likely the right one. Then again, this was America he was internally debating about.

Francis continued to chant and sway in the chair.

Arthur racked his brains. Why mention- actually, why disregard, the Dark Knight? And why did Alfred have scales? They looked like fish scales….

"Alfred, are you a rainbow trout?"

"No, I'm a salmon. Actually, I'm neither. I'm a merman. You know, part man, part fish? What I want to know is why I'm still talking to you."

"Well, first off, I'm not the trickster. And I think, despite the scales, that you are the real Alfred as well. The trickster here is the pearl over there. Have you believed yourself to be a merman recently?"

Alfred glared at Arthur, annoyance pulling his face into a frown. Clearly, Alfred was not going to give Arthur any material to work with, but then again, Alfred was always a troublesome git. If he just gave Arthur anything he asked for, he had clearly raised the boy wrong.

Point in case, the Revolution.

Alfred sauntered over to the pearl, passing Francis, who had quieted his mumbles, but was still seated and looking quite out of it.

Alfred leaned over the pearl. Arthur would have blushed, had Ireland not been blocking the view, and Ireland would have made a mental note to sketch the view and post Alfred naked, in scales, leaning- perhaps a mental note to sketch the view later when he wasn't watching Alfred for any sudden movements to kill all three of them.

"You expect me to believe this."

Arthur started to sense an eerie calm radiating from Alfred. "Listen, I expect you are watching out for me to say that the Arthur you know is just a projection- an image that isn't me, just an expression from what you know of me. So I'll try a different tactic. Will you describe to me the Arthur you have been with until you arrived here?"

Ireland itched for his weapon. If America rushed them, and with Francis out of commission…there was no way their countries would survive the withdrawal of support from America.

The blow would be crippling to their economy. Of course, there was the whole friendship aspect, but hey, this was Alfred they were talking about. If they didn't win him back, he would…..Ireland felt a puzzlement creep into his mind. What would Alfred do if he never came back to them? Wither away under the influence of the pearl? But he looked just fine before them- except for the whole 'I'm about to kill you' vibe.

Alfred seriously gave Russia a run for his money.

Alfred snorted. "Fine! The Arthur that I know is real, trickster, is a bushy-browed pirate with emerald eyes."

"Pirate of what ship? No respectful pirate would meet someone without introducing them to her Lady. A pirate is still a gentleman with a new code."

"Uh…no."

"No he doesn't have a ship or no he never had any etiquette?"

Ireland refrained from rolling his eyes. Convincing America of reality by searching for the faults in the illusion? There's no way the black pearl (which Alfred was standing next to) would fall for such a trap.

Speaking of traps….

The mentality that he should have been expecting Alfred to lash out caught up to him, and Ireland felt the floor roll out from underneath him.

He should have been watching the pearl. He had always been watching the pearl for any signs of a change, and the moment that they put Francis under (who had sealed the pearl away) Alfred shows up, the perfect distraction.

Shit.

"We're in a trap."

The debate of swaying America to reality (which Arthur was winning) came to a halt.

"What do you mean?" Arthur questioned him openly.

"I mean the pearl. There are two of them. So then is the black one the one we stuff in a trout's mouth or not?"

"What is he talking about, Arty?"

"Have you ever called the projection that?"

"…oh. I'm home."

Which would have been the most joyous statement Ireland had ever heard if a blinding light hadn't come out of the pearl. When they could see again, Alfred was gone.

And so was the black pearl.

No time was lost as Arthur wobbled, before pitching forward past Ireland and onto the desk, where Alfred had been standing. Arthur broke, the weeks of searching, Alfred showing up, Alfred leaving…he cursed and sobbed against the desk.

Ireland stepped out of the room to relate the happening, and coincidentally give his brother space. Arthur would pull himself together, he just needed a moment. As Ireland stepped out to observe that cutting the surrounding magic from the outside apparently forced the two pearls into contact with each other, he left a parting query to his distraught brother.

"Where did Francis go?"

A/N: Okay, that sucked. I could not get my mind over how to get the characters to follow logical conclusions to the end of which I needed. ARRRRGH! And then I listened to some good music and the story fleshed out quite nicely. If there are any questions as to what just happened, just notify me and I will re-write the chapter or let you know when it will be resolved.

Thanks to any reviewers I couldn't get back to! Ya'll are awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Russia and Canada sat in a room sipping tea.

"You know, some readers are confused by the author. They don't specify how, but let's take a quick wrap-up of where we are." Canada suggests.

"Okay, first up, why are we the ones who have to explain?"

"Because Warfang doesn't intend to use us for the story otherwise."

"Ah."

"Well, Warfang has had trouble writing this story. She didn't want a predictable plot line."

"So she decided to invent magical pearls that create a world Alfred lives in and goes insane in. The pearls have a history with England and France, who apparently sealed away the pearls before Alfred was a colony. They, however, do not remember the details."

"Da, very few details. Perhaps the pearls changed their memory as well?"

Canada ulped. "Let's not go around giving her ideas, now. So she decided that one pearl was good, the other pearl was evil. Your typical black means evil and white means good story. We're guessing that the 'good' pearl was rescued by Alfred, and is now using him as the instrument to level the scales. Poor Alfred."

"Da, poor Alfred. The hero of his own story and he doesn't even know it."

"Also, if you have any other questions, ask Warfang directly, and we'll respond!

"Ah, Canada, how can we reply when she intends for this to be the last chapter."

"What!"

"She does intend to make this the last chapter. She has ideas for other fandoms, and knows that if she starts working on them, it could be years before she gets back to this story."

"M…maple…"

"Of course, I think she is lazy and easily distracted da."

Warfang has an IDEA to marry Russia and Belarus in a fanfic. Because you know what a theoretical physicists says, that in stories could be windows into an existing parallel universe.

"Or she is working on college homework!"

Warfang has IDEA for Ivan to be the one walking down the aisle.

Russia starts crying. Warfang has IDEA. Let's not pick on Russia. Let's finish up Fish in the Sea! I do not own Hetalia!

To all of you who have read this far, to all of you who have reviewed, Favorite'd, Story Alert, and enjoyed the series, thank you so much!

On with the Story!

Francis swore that was the last time he ever allowed Arthur to hypnotize him. He was nowhere in England, he was very damn certain, and the gravity of Alfred missing was a poor time to pull a prank!

Francis was on a ship. And all of the men that were around him were once his citizens. Francis would be comforted by this fact, except for the part where all of them were long dead.

"Sacre bleu." Francis growled under his breath. Alfred was missing, Francis was stuck on a boat straight out of his pirate days, and- was that Arthur on a raft in the middle of the ocean?

"Set a course to rescue the stranded man!" Francis hollered out to his crew. They shortly drew alongside the raft, where Arthur glared up at Francis.

"As glad as I am to be rescued-"

"But of course you will be treated well! It is not everyday you come back from certain death!"

Francis had no idea how close he came to stating exactly what had happened in the world, but he readily accepted the Nation onto his ship.

"But you must tell me how you came onto the raft."

"Well, I made land, and rather than stay put, I floated out into the sea."

Francis struck the projection across the face. "Do not lie to me. There is only my crew here."

"I am on my own."

"Liar!" Francis backhanded the projection. "No sane man would leave the safety of an island and risk the open sea in a raft that small!"

The projection wavered in front of him. In fact, the entire ship blinked out of existence and only white existed around Francis. Then everything came back into focus.

"I suggest one of you bring him some water. The days spent alone have clearly addled him. I will speak to you again."

Francis stormed off, leaving the not Arthur in the hands of his crew.

Closing the door behind him, Francis sat down and yanked at his hair. How did that happened, and what had caused it?

Francis had a sneaking suspicion that the last three weeks spent on researching one magical pearl was about to bite him in the derriere.

Of, if only he knew he was bit, chewed, and swallowed.

* * *

Alfred coughed and hacked. He was dumped in the middle of the ocean, and some pearl was messing with his head!

He was certain of it!

He was quite certain that he had to find Arthur and save him, because a great storm had swept through and washed him off the island!

Wait….

There was something he was forgetting…

Ah well. First rescue Arthur, then he could sit down and remember what we couldn't, because he was a hero like that!

Grinning about his plan of action, Alfred sped off into the ocean.

How the heck was he going to find Arthur? It wasn't as though he had an Arthur-radar that was going to find him! Maybe he should build one (of course, he would give it an awesome name, like caller i.d.) just to find Arthur. Or maybe he could use sonar to find out what was around him, just like dolphins did.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred forced the air up through his upper throat into the ocean. The sound broke away from Alfred and left him. He hung in the water, gently swimming forward, as the sound he had made bounced back to him. Sharks up ahead, but no Arthur.

There was another object further ahead than the sharks. It was big enough to be a ship!

That's right; some sharks would feed on the refuse tossed overboard. Maybe Arthur was on that ship.

Alfred grinned, swimming to the sharks and heading after the ship. He reached the ship by nightfall, the sharks no longer following the ship, searching out food with less competition.

He quickly approached the ship, swiftly climbing up it. He wondered where to start looking for Arthur.

"Oi, git."

Checking behind him heroically was the best place to start. He turned around to see Arthur behind him.

"Arty! I missed you."

"I was really worried about you. Francis and I are worried about how to get you home." The real Arthur crossed his arms.

"Do you know what I've been through the past few minutes? First you and Francis get sucked into the pearl, then Francis shows up all covered in blood, and the next thing I know, I am the one getting pulled into the pearl without so much as a 'by your leave'."

Alfred scratched his head.

"Did you get delirious without me, 'cause you're talking kind of crazy right now."

"GIT! Did you forget already! This world isn't real. Just you and me are real, Francis already got spat out for killing the projection! The pearl is frantically trying to keep this illusion believable. Like that bloody movie you like, The Matrix? Except it's not robots, it's that stupid pearl you're wearing."

Arthur stood up from leaning against the rail. "Now let's go home."

Alfred stared at Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm really touched. But I think that you need to lie down. The sea is obviously putting you out of your right mind. What the heck is a movie? And in that case, what the heck is The Matrix?"

Arthur gapped at him. How the heck did you convince someone that they were in an illusion if they had no basis for comparison?

Maybe he could ask Alfred how he got here? No, that only worked for people who were dreaming.

Arthur was racking his brains for a way to get Alfred home that he missed the taller nation picking him up and carrying him into the quarters.

When he realized that Alfred was barricading the door, Arthur gulped.

Now of all times his brain skipped out on him for a trip to the ocean floor. Or the gutter.

Alfred turned around. "Alright, we aren't leaving until you realize that this is reality."

Arthur felt his brain blank while his stomach plummeted. Alfred thought he was crazy. That two sentient pearls weren't having some kind of turf war around them.

How the heck did he convince Alfred to wake up? The git relied on his own gut as much as common sense, and when the two agreed (as they seem to be to Alfred and to Arthur's mounting horror) Alfred proceeded with what he thought or knew to be true.

It didn't mean that the other nation was always right.

Arthur paced frantically.

"Whoa, Arty, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

What to do, what to do? What could he do? He was losing Alfred to some insipid, odious, menacing pearl!

Arthur despaired. He could escape. But Alfred would be trapped. But if he stayed, Francis would be haunted by the thought that he had killed Arthur before he realized that he had killed the projection- and then sent the real Arthur to his doom.

But was it so horrible here? It would be just him and Alfred….

He never got such precious time with Alfred, even when he was a colony….

There were always other affairs that were pulling him away as an Empire…

Here he could spend the rest of his life with Alfred and not worry…

Why was he here again? Wasn't there something important that he had to take care of?

"Hey Arty, are you okay?" The voice broke into his thoughts. Arthur lifted his head and looked at Alfred. The feeling of a fog whispering at the edge of his thoughts was plaguing him, but his focus was on Alfred.

Why was he focusing on Alfred?

Alfred's face crinkled. His hand came over and he brushed the hair out of England's face, laying a hand his forehead. The other hand made the familiar sweep to his own forehead.

"Hmm, you don't feel warm or hot."

The hand on Alfred's face….Alfred's beautiful face…

"Where are your glasses? Where's Texas?"

Alfred blinked and stared at Arthur.

"Why do you think I'm crazy? You're the one acting strange here, Alfred. You say you worry about me- what about the others that you've made sick with worry? Do you know what the economy will be like if you don't come back?"

Alfred stared blankly at him.

"And why are you calling me Arty! That bloody nickname aggravates me to no end! My name is Arthur Kirkland, and don't you forget it!"

Alfred stared at Arthur for a moment.

And then the ship winked out of existence.

They were standing in the white nothingness. They cast no shadow. Arthur looked around.

"Alfred, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah. Arthur, how long have I…"

"You've been gone nearly a full three months. We are in a panic. Also, don't tell anyone, but I think that Russia's depressed."

Alfred snorted. "Yeah, he's probably upset over our little game nights getting canceled."

Arthur shrugged. "Well, shall we?"

Linking his hand into Arthur's, Alfred began to walk.

They walked a hundred paces. Two hundred. Three hundred. Arthur began to notice that Alfred shortened his stride while he lengthened his so that they didn't have to count two of Arthur's steps for one stride of Alfred's.

Four hundred paces. Five hundred paces.

Nearing six hundred paces, a crack appeared above them. Well, relative to their position, it was above them. It was like floating in space, there was no surface to propel from, they just felt like they were moving forward.

A bit of a contradictory statement, but not one that they bothered to linger on. Their 'world' was already falling apart, going mad right now was not going to help.

Alfred leaned into Arthur. "Think you could see where that goes to if you got on my shoulders?"

Arthur nodded, then held his arms up in the manner that Alfred had held himself to be picked up when he was a colony.

The thought sickened him. He was going back to a world where he would have to share Alfred with others…but it was for the better.

Alfred would be happy again.

The crack deepened above him.

Sure, he barley saw Alfred as much as he wanted to, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't really need to have afternoon tea by himself…Alfred could be civil for five minutes.

The edges above them were curling over his head.

Ah, to hell with it. It wasn't as though his parliament would fall to pieces if he left for a vacation after the stress. He could spend all the time he wanted to with Alfred and help run the country.

Light fell through the black rift, illuminating it's sides and falling into the white surroundings.

"Well, what do you know." Alfred commented. "Our shadows are above us."

That was the last cohesive thought before Alfred and Arthur were falling through the crack.

After he had killed the projection, Francis was aware of a blinding whiteness and being back in England because it sounded like England and certain wounds were bothering him from the sudden entry.

Francis had stammered out what had happened, and Arthur had gone into the pearl. According to Ireland, he just leant over the pearl and scowled at it.

Then he wasn't standing there. That was about fifteen minutes ago. Then Alfred fell out of the pearl with Arthur in his arms.

They were both exhausted, and after making certain that both pearls were under lock and key, they crashed into the bed.

Ireland notified his brothers to take down the barrier and announce to the world that Alfred was recovered, but was in no condition to go back to work.

Francis kept his eyes wrapped and stayed in the house as well, wondering what happened. Why had the pearl taken Alfred hostage? How had they escaped?

Two weeks later, Francis was able to see again, but he still wore sunglasses. He still woke up screaming and started to sleep in the same room that Arthur slept in.

After figuring out the nature of the nightmares, Arthur gave Francis a severe lecture and a cup of tea. The nightmares didn't stop.

But Francis wasn't quite so scared to go to sleep anymore.

Alfred loved swimming. He could easily leave anyone in the bubbles, even without using his national strength.

Arthur spent minutes to hours in fear that Alfred would swim away and leave him.

Alfred had laughed at him for this fear until Arthur started sobbing. Then Alfred spent the next three hours holding Arthur and promising that he wouldn't leave Arthur.

He finally promised to take Arthur with him the next time he went to the English Channel. Arthur swam with Alfred before he realized that maybe the magic was just working its way through Alfred's body.

Nothing to worry about.

He still followed Alfred every time he went swimming, even if all he did was read on the beach.

All three nations ignored the fact that two pearls were locked away in a box, planted into a chest, sealed, and then carried away by Russia to a barren wasteland and buried far from the sea.

After all, there were plenty of fish in the sea that the pearls could take advantage of.

Author's Note: And now that I have finished it, I have the strangest urge to write a sequel….no! Absolutely not! I have nearly fifty other ideas for stories to write in this fandom alone! I have tests next Wednesday! I…am going to log the idea and get back to studying.

Thank you again for reading!


End file.
